RedBull gives you wings and the ability to not sleep for 8 hours (EXO)
by Oxphine
Summary: Jongin is an idol that's been running on 3 hours of sleep for the last 2 days. Kyungsoo on the other hand, hasn't slept in 8 days. Exo University AU


Jongin may or may have not gotten 3 hours of sleep that he got 2 nights ago and was now at his university at 5:30 in the morning, cramming information into his brain for his 7am class. It wasn't his fault that he was at the dance studio until 10 at night trying to learn the stupid dance moves for his next choreography. Life as a solo artist was a lot harder than he expected. Anyways, he was pretty much dying. Jongin had missed the last few lessons of his English class and was studying last night to this morning. Which brought up the fact that he was running on a few shots of espresso, and hopes and dreams. Probably wasn't good for his "strict idol diet."

He set his books down on a table quietly as there were surprisingly students here at this time. Jongin then realized that the library was open 24/7 and probably could've just stayed here the whole night instead of leaving his stupid condo that the managers pushed on him that was also stupidly an hour away. Stupid idol life.

The English teacher didn't make his life any easier as well. Apparently while he was gone, they'd completed an entire lesson and was about halfway done with another one. Jongin pulled the mask down his face to bring the cup of coffee to his lips, it's scorching warmth running down his throat. He quickly pulled away when he felt his tongue sting and he was surprised the taste buds were still alive after all the cups of coffee he had. Making a weird face, Jongin set the cup down and softly gripped the string of the mask and peeled it off of his ears. He crumbled it in his hands and shoved it in his blazer.

Pulling out his laptop, he heard the front entrance to the library open but paid no attention to it. It was when he could hear a girl whispering and a possible camera shutter when he regretted crumpling that mask. Jongin took one last sip of his scorching coffee before taking out the mask from his pocket and positioning it on his face yet again.

It's been about an half hour of studying the English and at this point he might as well give up. Jongin didn't understand any of it. Sure he could read the prompts and answer it, but all the information was going right into one ear and out the other. He was stuck.

Jongin leaned back in his chair and raked a hand through his hair, staring at the worksheets splayed across the table and the many tabs and windows pulled up on the screen. He glanced around the room, seeing that more tables were being filled up with other college students that were struggling just as much as he were. In fact, he thought he just saw someone throw their head back and slam it onto their textbook which made a muffled knocking noise that was surprisingly really quiet.

He let out a sigh before pulling his mask back down to drink the last few sips of is now cold coffee. It didn't matter at this point if he wasn't wearing his mask since most people were either too tired to tell, didn't give a flying hoot, or were secretly already taking pictures since they figured him out already. Jongin gripped the mask by the front and ripped it off his face and tossed it somewhere on the table.

The seat across of him was pulled out from underneath the table and a warm caramel voice that drew Jongin's attention followed the screech. "Um, is it okay if I sit here?"

Jongin stared at the small male, his frame being covered by an over sized hoodie and a knitted scarf that hung around his neck. The male looked slightly uncomfortable as if he could tell that Jongin was giving him a once over and quickly dropped his hand from the seat. "Sorry, I can go to a di-"

"No it's fine," Jongin almost greeted loudly but he held back and replied with a hushed voice. Politely moving his papers from the other side of the table, Jongin gestured out to the seat in front of him and smiled slightly.

The male looked him in the eyes and took the offer. The stranger's heart lips curved up and he sat down in the chair. Oh boy, Jongin thought. And oh boy indeed because Jongin could feel the warmth just radiating off of the other male and he couldn't help but hold his stupid grin.

Biting his lip, Jongin looked down and fiddled with the pen in his hands. It was sure going to be a long next hour, so he better do his best to prepare. Jongin quickly returned his gaze to the computer screen, scrolling down the pages of the lesson and copying a couple of notes. But even though he was doing work, none of it was sticking to his brain. All he was thinking about at the moment was how adorable the small stranger was with his knitted scarf covering the lower half of his face as he struggled to take things out of his bag. All he was thinking about was how the stranger's eye bags were a little bit dark but the blush that spread across his face made up for it. All he was thinking about was how the little tiny freckles covered the strangers cheeks and how his lips were now pressed into a straight line as if he was focusing a little bit too much. In which he was. Because the stranger felt like he was being undressed with the way Jongin was looking at him. It was almost intimidating.

"Uhm," The stranger spoke out. Jongin rested his head on his fist and tilted his head. "My name's Kyungsoo." His voice was so mellow and smooth that Jongin wanted to drink it up and savor it. But he couldn't. He had to be in the university library of course and had about 45 minutes to cram as much information in his mind.

"Jongin." He replied cheerfully, hoping that this stranger didn't make too much of a big deal about sitting next to an idol. Instead, he was surprised with Kyungsoo's mouth forming an 'o' and his cheeks becoming even more pink from before.

"W-well I kind of expected that…" His voice was quiet and Jongin wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for his supernatural hearing.

Jongin happily smiled to the fact that Kyungsoo knew him, and wasn't making a big deal out of it. He returned his eyes to the computer screen and lightly tapped his foot on the ground trying to reel his attention from the cute Kyungsoo in front of him. But of course, it didn't last long.

Kyungsoo had whipped out a flask and two cans of red bull. Jongin was intrigued. Carefully opening them so that they wouldn't make any noise, he strategically poured them in at the same time making sure not to make any loud sounds in the process. Jongin was still very intrigued, and Kyungsoo could tell. As the two cans emptied, he quickly shuffled over to the trash can across the library, and Jongin almost laughed at how he almost missed the trash.

"Don't judge me," Kyungsoo joked as he sat back down. "I haven't slept since last Wednesday."

Jongin almost fell out of his chair. He stifled his laugh in the crook of his elbow, before wheezing out a, "That's-that's literally 8 days, h-how the fu-"

"Coffee. And red bull."

Jongin was seriously about to fall out of his chair as his body was shaking as he was quietly laughing. He couldn't tell what Kyungsoo was doing but he was pretty sure he was giggling as well as the laugh across from his was stifled as well.

He whipped a tear away from the corner of his eye and inhaled. "I don't understand how you are still alive." Jongin joked.

"Honestly, I'm a bit confused myself."

The idol was now confused as to why he'd never met this amazing person in his life before now and he wished he'd met him sooner. Checking the time on his computer, Jongin wanted to curse the gods. "Damnit, I didn't study at all."

"What class do you have?"

"English literature."

"Ah, I had that yesterday, I could give you my notes so you could sleep in class."

"How did you-"

Kyungsoo let out the most angelic giggle Jongin had ever heard. "I can tell. Since I'm in the same situation of course."

Jongin nodded and smiled. "That would be great Kyungsoo."

He could almost visibly see the others embarrassment spreading over his face, and Jongin couldn't help but smile wider than he already was.

"Um, I'll give you my phone number?"

Kyungsoo took out his phone and typed in a few things before placing it down in front of Jongin. He happily put in his number in Kyungsoo's phone, and started to pack up.

"Well I'll be sure to send you the pages then," Jongin heard Kyungsoo's caramel voice say. He also heard the sound of the flask opening yet again.

"What is even in the-"

"Coffee, sugar, creamer, red bull, and maybe possibly, a little bit of drugs that I totally didn't steal from my friend."

"You are crazy. I love it."

Jongin grinned when he saw Kyungsoo's reaction as he almost dropped the flask from his hands. The smaller male tucked his face in his scarf to hide his embarrassment yet again. Packing his things in his bag, Jongin just realized that Kyungsoo had only taken out one worksheet that only had the letters 'Kyun' at the top in english, but that was it. Jongin was falling too hard.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Jongin stepped to the side of the table and bowed politely to the other male. "Well it was nice meeting you Kyungsoo." He flashed a toothy grin as he stared down at Kyungsoo's almost awestruck face. "Have fun with your concoction."

Kyungsoo let out a hushed laugh as he stared directly back at Jongin. "I'm. Going. To. Die." He groaned.

Jongin couldn't hold back his laughter and threw his head back and genuinely laughed. Now he must've disturbed the library because he could almost hear some other laughs stifled around the room. When Jongin turned his gaze back at Kyungsoo to see the the small male had literally just downed the entire bottle of energy on drugs.

He couldn't help but go wide eyed and smile ear to ear when he saw Kyungsoo make a weird face of disgust. "Oh my god I love you." Jongin blurted out just soft enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

The small males face lit up and became so red that Jongin was sure Kyungsoo would explode, until he could feel his own face flushing and was sure that he was going to himself. He shouldn't have said that. He should've just walked out that door as soon as he stood up. And yet he was there. In this god awful predicament that he was pretty sure was radiating from the two and affecting the people around him. Why did he have to even make a conversation with the amazingly adorable Kyungsoo that enticed him with his adorable eyes and that gorgeous voice. Why today of all days did he have to meet Kyungsoo. In the university library of all places on campus. He was too far in love with this person he just met.

And. He kinda wanted to stay that way.

"Uhhh, I'll see you around."

Jongin had to go before he became a stick in mud and wouldn't be able to move out of embarrassment, so he quickly turned on his heel. He was walking so fast out that door, but was still able to hear that last few words Kyungsoo had said.

"Yeah… See you Jongin."

Damn his supernatural hearing.


End file.
